


Say That Some Things Never Die

by musguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el tiempo después de la guerra, de un montón de primeras veces y segundas oportunidades y Harry Potter nunca se ha sentido más preparado para lo que vaya a venir en toda su vida. Sea lo que sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That Some Things Never Die

**I can't find the words to say and I don't know why.  
**   
Han pasado treinta y seis días desde que terminó la guerra. Cinco y medio desde que regresaron de Australia con los padres de Hermione totalmente recuperados. De todo ese tiempo que parece eterno, otro tiempo más que sumar al calendario, solo le ha visto dieciséis días. No suelen hablar mucho o nada. Lo necesario para comportarse como personas civilizadas.

Es una tarde terriblemente calurosa en pleno agosto. El fino vestido de lino se le pega al cuerpo y de no ser porque Ron, Hermione y Harry volverán del lago en cualquier momento se lo arrancaría allí mismo. Ron ha insistido en que les acompañase. Es curioso como es él el que más pendiente está de lo que necesita, de cómo ha despertado esa mañana o de si su té está lo suficientemente frío. Todas esas cosas que dejaron de importar cuando entró en Hogwarts y hacían de él no solo su hermano sino su mejor amigo. El tipo de relación que tenían antes de Harry y Hermione.

Le ve llegar entre los árboles. El pelo revuelto y mojado, pegado a la frente. Coge el libro que ha bajado con ella al porche y finge que está muy interesada. Puede que haya cosas que se le escapen y que no tenga ni idea de cómo hacer, pero si en algo es una experta es en fingir delante de él.

\- Hola, Gin.

La última vez que la llamó así estaban en uno de los armarios escoberos de Hogwarts y él tenía las manos por debajo de su falda. En sus muslos. Traga saliva e intenta respirar como si no le hubiese ardido el estómago de solo pensarlo.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro.

Se le olvida el “que no”. Porque la verdad es que no quiere que se siente. Pero no tiene valor para decirle que ahora mismo no tiene ganas de compartir su tiempo con él. Se le ha olvidado lo que es hablar con él sin que él diga muchas cosas.

Nota el ligero roce de la tela húmeda de su camiseta contra el brazo. Los dedos que apenas tocan como un fantasma su cuello. Se separa de un salto y le mira boquiabierta. Se debate entre besarle y abofetearle. No sabría por dónde empezar a decirle que ya no se siente culpable, que por fin puede enfadarse con él porque ya no hay motivos más importantes que eviten que quiera hacerlo.

Lo que no olvida es el modo en el que frunce el ceño cuando está confundido. Es su manera de decir “se supone que debía hacerlo, ¿no?”

\- Déjalo, Harry –dice sin más.

\- ¿Por qué? –le mira incrédulo.

\- No lo entenderías.

Se levantan y no se preocupa por coger su libro o mirarle una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Puede que él si lo entendiese. Lo que es difícil es explicárselo o cómo hacerlo. **  
  
  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
**  
Le lleva una hora y cuarenta minutos encontrar el libro. Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja. Tiene que haber algo que le ayude a entender. Ron lo ha hecho, así que no ve por qué él no puede hacerlo también. No es que no confíe en las habilidades de su mejor amigo, pero no es ningún secreto que a ninguno de los dos se les da nada bien cuando se trata de chicas. Y está completamente seguro de que el tema de los elfos no surtirá el mismo efecto en Ginny.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza desesperado. No hay nada sobre como comprender a una bruja. Tira el libro contra la cama. Se siente estúpido y frustrado. Como nunca lo ha estado en su vida. Quiere romper un montón de cosas pero todo lo que hay en ese cuarto es de Ron y si lo hace le partirá la cara. Se suponía que no debía ser así. La idea que tenía en su mente era otra. Cincuenta y tres malditos días y aún no le ha besado. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con todo el puñetero año en el que ha alimentado todas sus fantasías con aquel beso del día de su cumpleaños. Y a veces es como si hubiesen pasado diez.

Deberían estar en cualquier rincón de La Madriguera, en el jardín o en cualquier parte, restregándose el uno contra el otro, besándose hasta quedarse sin aire y tocándose en los lugares que ya se han tocado y otros nuevos. Va a explotar.

Así que toma una decisión cuando terminan de cenar. Ginny sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto y Harry la sigue.

\- Creo que si no me lo explicas nunca lo entenderé –dice sin evitar sonar enfadado.

Ella se da la vuelta, le mira y suspira. Y sabe que está enfadada. Tanto o más que él.

\- No te dejé porque quisiese. Creí que lo sabías –se defiende antes de que diga nada.

\- Claro que lo sé. Pero eso no significa que estuviese de acuerdo o que doliese menos. Y encima luego me obligas a quedarme en La Sala de los Menesteres y para terminar te haces el muerto. Y entiendo todos tus motivos, y por muy razonables y justificables que sean, no dejan de molestarme. Porque todas esas veces me dejaste, Harry. Fueron tres veces. Y cada una de ellas dolió más que la anterior –da dos pasos hacia él y Harry tiene que retroceder. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas y parece dispuesta a pegarle en cualquier momento.- Así que ahora que no tienes que hacer nada noble y valiente, ya puedo enfadarme contigo sin sentirme culpable y estúpida.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra con un golpe fuerte y seco. Siente que algo se rompe. Puede que su corazón o el marco de una foto al chocar contra el suelo. Da igual. Se queda allí parado durante un buen rato hasta que llega Hermione y le pregunta qué demonios hace ahí fuera. Cuando contesta que no lo sabe, ella le mira de ese modo que dice que ella sí lo hace. Que en el fondo él también lo sabe, pero que nunca ha utilizado su terquedad para intentar averiguarlo. **  
  
  
And only some dumb idiot would let you go.  
  
** \- Iré a ver el primer partido –dice Ron y le abraza tan fuerte que está a punto de romperle alguna costilla.

\- Ya. Como si no supiese lo que vas a ir a ver –contesta ella.- O hacer.

\- Cállate.

Ron tiene las orejas rojas y se rasca la coronilla nervioso. Lo suyo con Hermione es oficial, pero sigue sin llevar bien las bromas a costa de su relación. Es extraño volver a Hogwarts y que él no se monte en el tren. Que bese a Hermione en los labios, breve y dulce, y diga con una voz que roza lo inaudible “te veré pronto”. No deja de sorprenderle y maravillarle lo mucho que ha crecido Ron en todo este tiempo.

Y no es menos raro ver a Harry diciendo adiós a Hermione, asegurándole que todo les irá bien a todos y que Ron y él se las apañarán bien sin ella. Por supuesto que nadie cree eso último. Dan gracias por primera vez en sus vidas de que Kreacher esté en Grimmauld Place para que ninguno de los dos futuros aurores quemen la casa o la hagan explotar.

Cuando Hermione empieza a recibir abrazos del resto de la familia se hace más difícil evitar una despedida. Si no fuese porque es tan rematadamente orgullosa, tanto como él, se lanzaría a sus brazos, le besaría y lo mandaría todo al diablo porque ya le ha perdonado. Luego él la besaría en la comisura de los labios y le diría al oído que la verá pronto. Lo que Harry hace es extender la mano hacia ella. Y Ginny siente que duele más que las otras veces, que odia ser tan testadura y orgullosa y que ojalá fuese más fácil decir “ya no estoy enfadada contigo.” Le da la mano y espera que no note el temblor y que no empiece a sudar de forma incontrolable.

Opta por ser educada y lo único que parece que pueden ser. Amigos.

\- Te escribiré –dice Ginny.- Así que espero que tú me escribas y que sean más de cuatro líneas.

\- De acuerdo.

Su madre aparece para darle el último abrazo antes de que suba al tren. Se encuentran con Neville y Luna en uno de los compartimentos y a pesar de que se han visto tan solo hace una semana se abrazan como si hubiesen pasado años. Luna les enseña el nuevo número de El Quisquilloso. Ha vuelto a ser el mismo periódico de siempre, con historias inverosímiles y regalos y coleccionables espantosos y divertidos. Se asoma a la ventana y ve a su familia. Y Harry, a un metro de ellos, con la mano levantada y mirándola como si no fuese a verla nunca más. Les dice adiós a Ron, sus padres, sus hermanos y Fleur. A él le dice “te veré pronto”. **  
  
  
Rip back the time that we've been wasting.  
  
** _Hola Harry,_

_¿Qué tal estás? No sé cuál de las dos cosas acabará antes conmigo, si Hermione y sus horarios para estudiar o los entrenamientos. Ser capitana del equipo es más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Las pruebas fueron hace dos semanas y por suerte no tengo la misma capacidad de convocatoria que tú por lo que fue mucho más fácil elegir a los jugadores. El nuevo buscador es increíble. No tan bueno pero estoy segura de que hasta Oliver Wood lloraría de felicidad al verle jugar._

_Tenemos un nuevo profesor de DADA, aunque seguro que Hermione te ha escrito varios pergaminos contándote lo genial que es. Claro que comparado con los demás no es difícil ser maravilloso… No tanto como Remus, pero eso ya lo sabes. También es un alivio no tener a Snape todo el día castigándome por cualquier estupidez y aguantando sus miserias. No es que me alegre de, bueno, de su muerte. Es un cambio a mejor, eso es todo._

_La noche pasada fue la primera reunión del club de Slug. Nos invitó a Hermione, Luna, Neville y a mí. Creo que está enamorado de ti. De todos modos no creo que pueda contar nada que el mundo no sepa. Al menos las cosas que pueden contarse. No hizo más que preguntar por ti y Ron y quería saber si ibais a, y cito textualmente, “bendecirnos con su presencia”._

_¿Qué tal el programa de Aurores? ¿Y vivir solo? Cuentamelo todo._

_Con cariño, Ginny._

_PD. El primer partido es dentro de dos semanas. ¿Vendrás?_

__La ha leído quince veces. Veinte el “con cariño, Ginny”. Piensa en todo lo que quiere decir en su carta. Quién es ese buscador tan genial, por qué Hermione parece beber los vientos por ese nuevo profesor, qué son todas esas cosas que no se pueden contar sobre él y que claro que irá a ver el primer partido aunque tenga que ir andando hasta Hogwarts.

_Ginny,_

_El programa de Aurores es más fácil de lo que pensábamos, pero es bastante duro y a veces es peor que acampar en medio de alguna parte de Gran Bretaña comiendo las setas que cocinaba Hermione. Pero no se lo digas._

_Por cierto, no sé que le hará a Ron cuando descubra lo bien que se lleva con Kreacher. Hasta le está enseñando a cocinar. A veces creo que ya no soy su mejor amigo._

_No creo que ninguna de las dos cosas vaya a acabar contigo, así que no seas exagerada. Además, necesitas mantenerte en una pieza para que pueda decirte algo cuando vaya a ver el partido._

_Harry._

_PD. Eso son más de cuatro líneas._   
  
  
**And she can hardly breathe without you.**   
  
No ha sido capaz de responder. Hermione le confiesa que Harry ha acabado por preguntarle a Ron por qué no le escribe. Y Ron no lo sabe, pero le pide que por favor, cualquier cosa que pase entre los dos, lo arreglen entre ellos. Porque por mucho que sean su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo es por esa misma razón por la que no se ve capaz de entrometerse.

Si no le escribe es porque no podría soportar no mandar un pergamino con un simple “dilo ya”. Se siente tentada a hacerlo todas las noches que la lee antes de dormir. Un día lo hizo y estuvo a punto de enviarlo. Hubiese sido una tontería. O hubiese hecho que Harry apareciese allí.

A no ser que “para que pueda decirte algo” signifique “me he cansado de tratar de entenderte y se acabó para siempre”.

Se queda diez minutos más en la ducha después del partido. Han ganado y todo el equipo debe estar celebrándolo ya en la torre. Se peina el pelo mojado con los dedos y sale del vestuario. Ron y Hermione la esperan, dados de la mano y cuchicheando. Son la viva imagen del romance. Tiene envidia. Mira hacia todos lados.

\- Harry no ha venido –dice Ron.

Algo se desinfla en su interior. Se muerde el labio y actúa como si no le importase tanto.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquello que le dijo a Snape? –pregunta su hermano. Ella frunce el ceño.- ¿Lo de “no hace falta que me llame señor"? –luego se ríe al recordarlo.- Pues digamos que uno de los instructores le tiene tanto cariño como Snape y aunque no lo creáis, menos sentido del humor. Así que no le han dado el fin de semana libre.

\- Harry no debería hacer eso –comenta Hermione con severidad.

\- Bueno, ya da igual –Ron trata de quitarle importancia.- Pero me dijo que te dijese hola de su parte y que lo siente mucho. Eso lo dijo un montón de veces, por cierto.

Ginny trata de ignorar el cosquilleo que le sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta y se extiende por todo el pecho. La sonrisilla estúpida que le lanza su hermano cuando se pone tan roja como cualquiera de los Weasley.

De camino al castillo charlan sobre los EXTASIS, del ambiente que se respira en Londres, los cambios en el Ministerio de Magia y de otro montón de cosas a las que no presta ninguna atención. Por suerte Ron y Hermione están demasiado ansiosos por estar juntos y no se dan cuenta de que les está ignorando.   
Celebra con todo el equipo y los compañeros de casa la victoria porque aunque Harry no esté, no quiere decir que una parte de ella no esté contenta por haber ganado. Por mucho que sea una parte tan sumamente diminuta que sonreír nunca ha sido tan difícil. Y ojalá fuese ese el único esfuerzo que tiene que hacer durante el resto de la noche. Porque cuando Romilda Vane se atusa el pelo y le pregunta por qué su ex novio no ha venido a verla, la única respuesta que se le ocurre es estamparla contra la pared.

Ginny Weasley podría decir que nunca ha sido demasiado débil, que no suele llorar por nada. Que ha aprendido a darle a las cosas el valor exacto que merecen, ya que de lo contrario se pasaría la mitad de su vida llorando en un rincón de su habitación. Justo como está haciendo ahora.   
  
  
**Do I seem too eager to please to you now?**   
  
Son las primeras navidades sin Fred. Sin Remus y Tonks. Las primeras con Teddy. La última vez que vio La Madriguera tan abarrotada de gente fue el día del funeral de Fred. Definitivamente no se puede aplicar eso de que es una bendición seguir vivos. No es que sea igual que aquel día. Sobre todo porque George está mucho más animado, hace meses que volvió a comer con regularidad y cada día que pasa es un poquito más él. Sin embargo, todos tienen en la mente la idea de que él y los demás ya no están y es completamente imposible no pensarlo. Así que cuando Molly Weasley desaparece mientras preparan la cena, Andrómeda no mira a nadie porque parece que no está ahí, o George no se ríe de algún chiste malo de Lee y Ron, nadie dice nada.

Es el tiempo después de la guerra, de un montón de primeras veces y segundas oportunidades y Harry Potter nunca se ha sentido más preparado para lo que vaya a venir en toda su vida. Sea lo que sea.

Lo que no entraba en sus planes es que Ginny le evite. Sigue sentándose frente a él en la mesa y no le mira ni una sola vez a los ojos. Las pocas veces que se da cuenta de que lo hace, la mira rápidamente pero ella ya está ocupada con otra cosa. Y sonrojándose. Algo que complica aún más el soportar todo eso. Solo le provocan ganas de arrinconarla en cualquier rincón para hablar o lo que sea. Preferiblemente lo último.

Es el día después de Navidad y lleva media hora haciendo guardia en una habitación. Tiene la oreja pegada a la puerta. Cuando oye abrirse la que está justo al principio del pasillo y la voz de Hermione discutiendo con Ron, porque los malos hábitos nunca mueren, espera hasta asegurarse de que han bajado las escaleras. Sale de su escondite y se apoya en la pared. Y espera un poco más. Que sumado a su desesperación es una montaña de arena. Hasta que la puerta se vuelve abrir y esta vez es ella la que sale.

Harry no le pide perdón de rodillas como creyó que acabaría haciendo, ni le dice que entiende todas sus razones para estar enfadada ya que a él mismo le costó asumir las suyas todas las veces que la dejó. Se abalanza sobre ella, presionándola contra la puerta, le coge de la cintura y la besa porque, básicamente, es lo único que quiere hacer desde que terminó la maldita guerra. Y aunque lo hacen torpemente al principio, sus dientes chocan un poco y al final no saben dónde poner las manos porque no las pueden poner en todas partes al mismo tiempo, es simplemente perfecto.

Se separan y Harry apoya la frente en la de ella.

\- Tienes que perdonarme –ruega finalmente. Le da igual parecer un poco más desesperado si cabe.- Entiendo que te enfadases conmigo, y no lo digo para que me perdones y ya está. De verdad que lo hago.

Como respuesta lo único que obtiene es un beso. Lo cual, en su opinión, es mucho mejor que “te perdono”. **  
  
  
Then think about the day she found you.  
**  
Ha nevado durante toda la noche y ahora La Madriguera parece una postal navideña. Están sentados en el porche, con bufandas que se pueden dar cuatro vueltas alrededor del cuello y guantes tan gruesos que no sienten que están cogidos de la mano. Con la escusa de que hace mucho frío para acurrucarse el uno contra el otro.

\- Hay una chica en el programa de Aurores.

Ginny sonríe levemente y disimula el hecho de que no le ha gustado nada que se ponga a hablar de otra chica.

\- Hace un mes tuvimos un día realmente duro, y cuando terminamos salimos a celebrarlo –prosigue Harry y Ginny procura no romperle la mano.- El caso es que algunos bebieron mucho, yo no, bueno, un poco. Y esta chica, Emily Brown, no sé por qué, se me echó encima y me besó.

Parpadea perpleja. No sabe si está enfadada o es la sorpresa de tal confesión.

\- Fueron los segundos más odiosos de toda mi vida –concluye él.

\- ¿Más que dejar que Voldemort te mate? –pregunta ella con sarcasmo.

\- Parecido –contesta pensativo.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- No, espera, Gin –la sujeta por el brazo y luego coge su manos entre las suyas.- En ninguno de los dos casos quería hacerlo, aunque en el primero tuviera que hacerlo. Lo de Emily fue, no sé…

\- No te han violado, Harry, por el amor de Merlín –suspira ella enfurruñada.

El ríe de ese modo en que lo hace siempre que ella dice una tontería. No hace otra cosa que enervarla más. Sigue sin gustarle la historia de esa tal Emily.   
\- Lo que quiero decir es que esas dos veces, cuando estaba dispuesto a morir y ella me besó, pensé en ti.

\- Prepárate para morir otra vez –dice entre dientes.

Vuelve a reírse y Ginny le mira escandalizada y enfadada. No entiende que todo eso le haga tanta gracia. No la tiene en absoluto. Harry la besa, corto y despacio. Aparta un mechón de pelo pelirrojo y suspira.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –pregunta en voz baja.

Le mira fijamente a los ojos. El mismo verde intenso que a veces hace que a su corazón se le escape un latido y le acelere el ritmo respiratorio. Si hay algo que se le da bien a Ginny es entender a Harry. Nadie le ha enseñado nunca a decir lo que siente o cómo hacerlo. Siempre ha pensado que en parte son buenos el uno para el otro por cosas como esa. Ella siempre lo dice todo y lo envuelve con otras palabras que no importan nada. Y él lo dice con otras palabras que siempre importan.

Entonces se sonroja como si volviese a tener diez años y él sonríe como si se le diese muy bien flirtear.

Al final es mejor entenderle a él.

**  
Fin.**


End file.
